Can you check again?
by KrissyNGoten
Summary: Isn't having one long lost sibling enough? Apparently not for Vegeta. Turns out The Prince has an older sister who just so happens to be younger than him. Who is this Princess and what the heck is going on! Answers are revealed through action and humor because there's no better way to do it.
1. Chapter 1: its a girl!

_Those we love don't go away,They walk beside us every day,Unseen, unheard, but always near,Still loved, still missed and very dear. _

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz…meh

Can You Check Again?

Prolouge

Chapter 1: It's a girl?!

* * *

Laying on her bed beside her husband, the king of Vegeta-sei, she felt the sheets get cold and wet. That was a sure fire sign.

"It's time." The queen, Celes, whispered to herself first. Turning to her husband. "Vegeta, get up! It's time, my water broke."

King Vegeta woke in an instant. His onyx eyes meeting with his wife's matching pair. Though hers were not as anxious as his own.

Vegeta didn't show it much but he was excited. He would finally have a child. He'd finally have a son to be the heir to his throne, to his planet.

"Vegeta?" The Queen asked before throwing a pillow at his face. Out of pure instinct he caught the pillow. Realizing he was to absorbed in his thoughts he turned to Celes. Picking his queen up and rushed her to their medical staff.

"Think you could pick up the pace?" Celes spoke mockingly. "Would you like to carry yourself? If so, the pleasure is all yours." the King responded just as mockingly.

* * *

Once there King Vegeta was asked to wait outside until it was over. Which was something that tended to happed on Vegeta-sei. When male Saiyans (or Saiyans in general) see their mate in pain they tend to … over react. Thus putting his (or her) mate and the doctors in danger.

Vegeta did as told and waited for thirteen hours. He waited for his first born, his son, to be born. After those hours and several attempts to bust into the room that held his mate. The baby arrived.

* * *

Celes lay in her royalty worthy medical bed for what seemed like forever. The door creaked opened causing Celes to whip her head in it's direction. Being queen you never know if some terrorist is watching you, or coming from any door.

She sighed with relief as her husband walked over to her. "We did it." he said softly, after kissing her forehead.

"We?" she said with mock anger. "Don't you mean I did it?"

Vegeta put on a fake hurt face. "Hey, I tried to come in here with you!" defending himself; he crossed his arms.

"The king couldn't get past his own guards." Celes inquired.

"Shut it, onna."

At that moment the doctor came in with news of their bundle of joy. But the expressing on the aging doctor's face, plus the wimp tail, said other wise.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with my BABY!" Celes erupted. King Vegeta rubbed her, spiky shoulder length black, hair in an attempt to sooth her now boiling blood. As she continued to shoot daggers at the old doc, who hadn't answer her yet.

"My Queen, I must speak to King Vegeta."

Confused as to what was happening the King followed the down trotted doctor into a separate room.

"What is it." Vegeta demanded more that asked. His usual scowl now planted on his face.

"It's you child, sire." The doctor hesitated.

Well, of course it's about my child. Who else is there? I'm seriously doubting your mental state of being a doctor. The King thought sarcastically. "Yes, on with it." Vegeta snapped.

"Well, you see," the doctor stalled. "This mistake is very common." The King really didn't like where this was going now.

'Mistake'. A 'mistake' he says. Vegeta's mind was racing with a million and one things that could be wrong with his son. Missing fingers, legs, toes, or worst yet…no hair!

"Tell me what's wrong with my son. Before I wring your little worthless neck!"

The old doctor was either about to have a heart attack, pee his pants, or cry. But from what Vegeta saw it was all three.

"Sire, that's the thing." hand still on his racing heart he continued. "Your son, he's…umm… not a he."

It took about five second for what he just heard to sink in. but even than the only thing he could say was. "WHAT!"

"She's a girl, sire."

He felt like he was just stabbed in the heart. This can not be happening. King Vegeta thought.

*What can't be happening? What's wrong with my baby?* Celes spoke to Vegeta through their mental link. *Our son, is a girl* He replied rather bluntly. There was no reply on her end for several minutes.

*Cyler.*

*What are you speaking of, onna?* She stopped talking for ten minutes…then replies to me with one word.

*Name her Cyler.* she spoke/thought again.

*What is the point.* King Vegeta was already po'ed. Now she wants to name it!

*The 'point' is,* she thought irritably, * no matter the gender. She's our baby. Our first born.* the Queen explained mentally.

*We can't keep her and you know that.* His voice a mixture of sadness and anger. He knew if a girl was the first born they could loose it all to the family she married into.

*I-I know, but can't we at least name her. And maybe take her home. Watch her grow-* She was cut off.

*I want her as badly as you do, onna. But Frieza is already on my back about if it's a girl… she marries him. And I can't do that to anyone, especially not to her.*

*Your right.* She gave in with a sigh.

* * *

Twelve months later…

The first born of the royal family, Cyler, was in preparation to be sent away.

The Queen dressed her in the finest royal blue dress. She put a bracelet on Cyler that read her name and before she was placed in the space pod she left Cyler a note.

The note told Cyler who she was-is- and who her parents are. Celes let her daughter know she is royalty, and that they loved her. She let er know that they had no other choice; this was for the better.

By the time Cyler was placed in her pod Celes was in hysterics. She couldn't loose her baby.

"N-NO! I change my mind give her back!"

Although, he was not one to show it. The King's eyes were also full of sorrow. He grabbed Celes restraining her from getting to the space pod, in which a crying baby girl was. Her hair stuck up in the front, and fell down her back in spiky locks.

"Pl-please give Cyler back! I'm your Queen I demand you!" The workers stopped to look at King Vegeta for what to do. He simply shook his head 'no' and they continued to work.

She couldn't break free form her husband. Not like she was weak, far from it, but Vegeta was stronger. Celes collapsed to her knees and bawled her eyes out. She might have been a woman but Saiyans barely, if ever, cried.

Vegeta knelt down beside her and hugged her to his chest.

At this point Cyler's cries seemed to be in unison with her mother's pleas. Cyler's tail whipped around in agitation as it hit a key on the pad in the pod (say that ten times fast). The workers had the coordinates pre-set for Earth, or so they thought.

The pod blasted off leaving a very broken mother, and torn father behind.

* * *

Instead of Earth Cyler's pod was set to 'tour', which it did for eight years, it landed from planet to planet. Cyler being a Saiyan princess, caused a lot of problems for those poor planets destroying almost everything in sight. Her power was untrained, thus uncontrollable.

She traveled so much that traveling was all she knew.

The only thing she had to keep her sane was the letter her mother gave her and the bracelet that read her own name.

The pod flew to a plant on the coldest part of the universe, far from any light. When it got to it's atmosphere the pod froze over, causing Cyler to have the same fate.

Cyler orbited the cold planet for 40 years in a deep unconscious sleep. But that changed when a meteor shower came her way. Knocking her pod out of orbit, and speeding through the depths of space towards a planet.

A planet called Earth.

* * *

A/N: did you like it? Should I continue?! If you think so let me know. I have a lot of ideas for this story. Oh and Cyler will not be a Mary-sue. She will also not be some unbelievably strong character. But she is the princess of all Saiyans so give her some credit. Oh, I have one more question should I bring in another OC or just leave it with Cyler the other OC would be Krillin's son. Kaiden. Let me know. Lastly,

REVIEW! PLEASE I LIVE AND THRIVE OFF OF REVIEWS!

BYE!


	2. Chapter 2: unknown ki

_"Real life is a funny thing, you know. In real life, saying the right thing at the right moment is beyond crucial. So crucial, in fact, that most of us start to hesitate, for fear of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. But lately what I've begun to fear more than that is letting the moment pass without saying anything. " -_Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ I wouldn't be here! I'd be to busy creating another part of the DB franchise. And I wouldn't have let DBGT ever happen (NEVER!). But sadly I don't…meh

Chapter 2... Unknown Ki

It was good to finally have the whole gang together again. She even managed to hunt down Tien, Chiaotzu, and Launch. Life was finally smiling on us. She thought as she, her mother, Chi-Chi, Launch, Eighteen, and Videl cooked for the bunch of Saiyans they loved. But they also had other guest to feed, so that meant ALOT of cooking.

"Bulma, can you chop these?" Chi-Chi asked; holding carrots and onions towards Bulma. "Sure thing, Chi." Bulma answered as chipper as they come.

Chi-Chi raised an eye brow at her. Even Bunny (Bulma's mom) raised an eye brow at her. Bulma usually hated cooking for the bottomless pits also known as Saiyans.

"What?" The blue haired bombshell asked, as she caught Chi-Chi's look. "Why are you so… happy? You usually hate cooking."

"Why are you NOT 'so happy'?" Bulma answered a question with a question; turning to retrieve the cutting board and knife. "We can finally relax. Everything's better now."

Outside in the backyard of Capsule Corp…

"Hey, it's not that bad." Krillin spoke, trying to convince himself more than Goku. "Can you really see those many grays?" Hands over his head trying to stop Goku's inspection of his hair.

"Oh come on Krillin-it's only one- it was bound to happen." Goku said in an attempt to make his best friend feel better.

"Well, it's one to many, if you ask me." The ex-monk grumbled.

Their conversation ended immediately as the women came out with the food. "Everyone, except the Saiyans, get your food now." Eighteen said monotonously.

Goku looked as if he was a child, who just found out their hamster died. It wasn't fair, sure he ate a lot, but that didn't mean he'd be selfish.

Everyone in the backyard ran to get their servings of the feast. They all knew that if they waited to long the Saiyans wouldn't have one problem eating their share.

"Okay, now you all can eat." Chi-Chi said like a referee saying 'GO!'

The Saiyans flew to the table. Figuratively and Literally. And started digging in. Krillin stopped eating to stare.

"Krillin, you've known these guys forever and your still not used to it?" Tien spoke to the ex-monk. Krillin simply shook his head from side to side very slowly.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vegeta?" Bulma asked no one in particular. "Yeah, he's right over there." Answered sweet Launch; pointing the corner of the yard.

"Thanks." Bulma said her voice octaves lower than before. Everyone knew what was coming now.

Bulma marched over to her husband very po'ed. She cooks cleans, gave birth to a wonderful boy, another baby on the way. And he couldn't at least get, his scowling ass, out of this corner and eat!

When she reached him she was about to let him have it. But he put up a hand to silence her. He had that look on his face a look that meant something was wrong. Dende, she hated that look.

"What is it, 'Geta?" he scowled at her nickname for him. "Some one's coming, they're strong but even Baldy could handle them."

A relieved smile graced Bulma's lips. "Phew. Now come eat, okay?" He smirked at her smile. "Sure whatever."

With everyone at the table chowing down everyone was truly happy. Well everyone except Roshi, who already get slapped by Launch, Bulma, Eighteen, Chi-Chi, and Videl during the first hour.

That's when all who could sense energy, whipped their heads in to same direction Vegeta's was in earlier. "I see you idiots finally feel that ki." Vegata said with a smirk.

"What a KI!" Chi-Chi screeched. "I just finished dinner. I-it's not fair!" Chi-Chi said; head hung in despair. Everyone else fashioned a sweat drop.

"I see you felt it too, Vegeta." Piccolo spoke. "but it's nothing we can't handle."

"So does any one want to check it out it's nearing Earth, fast." Chiaotzu shrugged. "I guess so, I mean it couldn't hurt, right?" Gohan said standing up. In a matter of seconds all the guys except Roshi, Yajirobe, and oolong left to find the energy source.

Roshi just sat and watched the fly away.

Aw, to be young again.

A/N: WOW! Two chapters in two days. Phew. I'm exhausted. Anyway don't expect this all the time I have school. And I also have another story 'Make it work' (shameless self advertising) to write so yeah. So thanks for reading and reviewing

Shout outs… my first two reviewers for this story YAY YOU!

Thanx for reviewing that's next chapter though.

Thanks a bunch!


	3. Chapter 3: Do I Know You?

"Do you know that my family means the world to me? Do you know how much I hate knowing it's always you I hurt the most? Do you know I love to see you smile? Do you know it breaks my heart to see you cry? Do you know that sometimes you drive me crazy? Do you know that despite that I still love knowing you are near?"- Do you know me by Ali Chapman.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz but I do own Cyler.

Quick Note: Sorry I've been away so long and thanks for reviewing. Now I might sound like a jerk but one review made me mad so, so mad. Let me let YOU know MR./MS. Guest person. Cyler is a SAIYAN NAME! It's pronounced "Sigh-Ler" like the vegetable celery. So don't say mean things unless you are wrong about... Any way enjoy...

Chapter 3: Do I know you?

The guys landed at what was presumed to be the landing site about fifteen minutes later.

"So what makes you think this is where it's going to land?" Yamcha asked staring at the clear blue sky, as skeptical as ever.

"Well given the speed the Ki is moving at," Gohan began to explain, "There's no way it could change direction and-"

"Nerd!" Trunks screamed at Gohan.

"What, am not, I'm just smart. And you're smart too, so." Gohan defended himself lamely.

"At least I don't show it off!" The ten year old demi-saiyan fired back.

"Nuh-uh," Goten popped in, "You do show off. You always say 'Of course my plan is great my mom's a genius and my dad's, not to mention, A PRINCE!"

Vegeta turned to look at Trunks who simply blushed and said, "What, it's true." Vegeta smirked and shrugged. Hey, it was true.

"Look up there. I see something." Goku pointed out; grabbing everyone's attention and directing it towards the sky.

What had first looked like a fallen star plummeting to Earth, soon took on a spherical shape. A terrible whizzing sound erupted through the sky; causing everyone to try and block it out with their hands. The sphere landed roughly; leaving a crater in its wake.

"Damn, that was loud," Krillin voices while wiggling his index finger around in his ear. "What are we waiting for let's go."

Everyone began to power up for take-off, but stopped when the realized Vegeta wasn't moving an inch. "What's up Vegeta," Goku questioned, "I thought you'd be the first one to charge in."

Vegeta rolled his eyes in irritation while crossing his arms over his chest. Hmph, "Shows how much you know about me Kakarott."

Goku quirked an eyebrow at this, "What do you-" The Prince saw the question coming.

"Never mind what I meant. There is something odd about the Ki." Seeing the group's confusion, he continued, resistant of course. "Don't tell me you don't sense that."

Everyone shook their heads 'no', everyone except Trunks. "Actually dad, I think I feel it too." Vegeta sighed at least his son wasn't an idiot. "It feels the way yours and mom's Ki does to me."

Tein couched into his fist to get their attention. "Sorry to interrupt, but if we don't get moving, whatever is over there will be gone."

Chiaotzu nodded firmly, "Tein's right. Let's go guys!"

Gohan shot Vegeta a questioning look as if asking, 'Ready to go now?!' But the silent question was rewarded with more silence...and Vegeta shooting straight past the eldest of the demi-saiyans.

The rest followed in suit.

Most of the group flew in awkward silence, as this situation was eerily familiar to them. Flying over the same barren landscape as to when Frieza came to Earth. They thought back to Future Trunks and the message of the androids he gave. They thought about how those events spanned into fighting Cell and eventually Goku's sacrifice.

The Z fighters arrived at their destination. There was a huge crater, big enough for a whale to lie comfortably in. But in its center thought a small round ship, the complete contrast to the rough surroundings, with its sleek though dusty appearance.

The pod looked almost exactly like the one Vegeta first came to Earth in. This one though had a rectangular door hatch and a blue tented window.

"Aw man," Trunks whined, "I was expecting something much bigger." He 'hmphed' before complaining more, "it probably couldn't even fit me or Goten in it, let alone both. This was a complete waste of-"

"Hush boy," Vegeta demanded swiftly, and hush Trunks did. "It's opening."

By cue the hatch opened slightly; letting out little puffs of smoke from the movement.

"Whatever is in there must have been in there for a while." Tein stated the obvious. Yamcha nodded slowly with a grimace on his scarred face. Bet it sucked being trapped in that small thing, he thought.

The hatch was opening at an agonizingly slow pace. : wish it'd hurry up!" Goku said childishly.

"No need to wish!" Trunk bellowed before rocketing at full speed to the pod. He put his fingers in the space where the door was ajar. He pulled with all his might, even though it was unnecessary, sending the door over his head and a few yards away.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Trunks voiced the only phrase he could at the sight before him. He side stepped to the left, allowing the others to see.

A simultaneous grasp echoed around the landing site as it escaped their lips. There, in the pod, sat a girl at most Trunks' age, huddled in a ball. That was shocking, yes, but not all. She wasn't crying or shaking with fear. She actually looked pissed at trunks for throwing her door sky high.

But that wasn't it either; she had a tail, a brown tail and spiky hair that stuck up at the top and fell down her back in a spiky mane.

"She's a SAIYAN," Yamcha cried out; pointing and waving his arms frantically.

"No shit," Tein muttered.

"Oh this coming from Captain Obvious," Yamcha shot back.

"Quiet," Vegeta ordered firmly. "You two are worse than the brats." One second he was in between Krillin and Gohan, the next beside Trunks and the pod.

So she does have a tail, he thought, still doesn't make her a saiyan.

"Are you going to stop staring at me!?" The young girl growled, confirming her age range at its squeakiness. "Or do I have to make you..." She let the threat hang in the air. She glared and smirked deviously.

Trunks' blue eyes widened inches at her smirk. That smirk, he pondered, no one except me and dad can do that! A-and she's a saiyan, she's got to be one. She looks like me, and the way her Ki feels...no way!

"Dad care to explain." The purple haired boy said clearly on the verge of fury.

"Boy I know as much as you know about this," Vegeta shot a look at the angry girl, "Whatever she is."

"Don't play dumb dad!" Trunks screeched.

"Watch it boy." Said the now pissed Vegeta, "You forget who you're talking to."

Trunks never raised his voice at his dad...something was up.

"Why," the boy trembled, "Why didn't you tell me I had a sister?"

Vegeta smirked, so he knew. "You were going to find out anyway. I don't even think your mom knows yet." Vegeta waved it off, clearly not getting why Trunks was so angry. So what his mom was pregnant...calm down.

He obviously didn't know they were talking about two different people.

"And you kept it a secret all this time!" By know the others wished they had popcorn...DRAMA!

"All this time," Vegeta repeated, "It's only been a month. What are you speaking of, boy?"

Trunks pointed to the pod where the little girl was watching their behavior with interest. She saw him point a finger towards her and turned to see if there was someone behind her.

"Her?" Vegeta looked at her then to Trunks and face palmed. "Boy sometimes you're as dumb as mini Kakarott."

"Vegeta I didn't know you had another kid!" Goku chirped, "Congratulations!"

Vegeta...Vegeta! T-that's my dad's name, thought the girl who was now frantically looking for something. From the side of her seat she pulled out a letter and read a line of it to herself, it read as follows:

"You father, King Vegeta, and I loved you so much; we didn't want to let you go."

King Vegeta...then this must be Planet Vegeta!

The girl cleared her throat loudly and stepped out of her pod. Her head held high.

"My name is Cyler," she placed both hands on her hips and continued, "And I am the princess of all saiyans."

Trunks laughed at his dad triumphantly, "HA, told you, she's my sister!"

Vegeta gave him a crippling glare then the same to Cyler. "What gives you the right to claim such a title?" Cyler picked up her letter and strode over to Vegeta.

"You're my father so why wouldn't I?" She pushed the letter on his chest, "King Vegeta."

Now everyone was confused. Did she just call him 'King Vegeta?'

"I am not King Vegeta," Vegeta spoke neutrally; "He's my father."

Cyler's posture slumped, "So you're my brother?"

Vegeta didn't answer he just read the letter that was given to him. It's true, he thought flabbergasted, this is in saiyan text. No one except Trunks, after I taught him knows this text. Not even Kakarott a pure blood Saiyan knows this text.

"Hmph," was his only answer. He looked to Trunks who was whining about his brain hurting; thean to the warriors who were doing the same.

"Vegeta," Cyler screamed, "A-are you my brother!? I know nothing of my family. All I know is eight years ago I was sent away because of a tyrant named Frieza and-"

"That's what I don't get," Piccolo interrupted, "How are you eight when Planet Vegeta's been gone for almost forty years?"

Cyler looked around, "We are on Planet Vegeta, are we not?"

"Maybe we should take her back to Bulma," Chiaotzu interjected.

"Yeah, she knows a lot about stuff that doesn't make sense." Goku agreed.

Goten ran towards Cyler, "Can you fly?" He asked.

"What kind of princess would I be if I couldn't?" Cyler announced cockily.

The Z warriors and their new plus one took off the Capsule Corp. with no hesitation this time.

A/N: Hoped you like it, please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Princess of Nothing

"I am royalty and deserve to be treated as such. I am spoiled and I am rotten but don't throw me out. I am a princess where no kingdom exists. I am the princess of nothing."- Princess of Nothing by KrissyNGoten.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz. But I do own Cyler.

Cyler is pronounced as "Sigh-Ler."

Chapter 4: Princess of Nothing

Vegeta's feet touched the back yard of Capsule Corp first. She's following me, he growled mentally. Well, isn't she supposed to be doing that, his inner self replied. He snarled deep within his chest, He would hit himself if there weren't other people around to ask questions. That's what he hated the most about this, there were so many questions. Not just his either, everyone else wanted answers and he had none.

With his fist balled he started walking with greater haste, he was on a mission. First he desired to know if that girl was truly Saiyan, let alone a royal. But he also wanted to know if somehow they were related and if they were how in the hell was she eight. If there was one thing Vegeta hated more than a liar it was truth that made no sense. The only logical way he could be related to her was if she was the eldest. But by the looks of things he was most definitely older than her.

Cyler observed the back yard with sparking interest. In her time she'd been to plenty of planets, in which she was the strongest and most feared being to step foot on it. The way it seemed to her, Saiyans were fierce warrior who killed everything in their path. Most of the life forms on any planet cowered at the mention of her race. But in this back yard, no one shivered or even quaked at her presence. Cyler pushed it aside as the fact that they were used to Saiyans, but if that was true shouldn't they be even more frightened of her. She glanced at the back of Vegeta's head, maybe he was a weakling.

Cyler noticed how Vegeta's steps were quickening and decided it was in her best interest to keep up. "Brother," she began softly.

No answer.

"Brother, I have a question." She was a little louder this time.

Nope...nothing.

Cyler growled throatily, "Brother!" Her tail bristled and stood on end. Everyone, even those who still sat at the picnic tabled wondering who she was, were silenced. Vegeta stopped as well; turning to what he presumed was a young girl with mental issues. No one raised their voice to him unless they had a death wish. He gave her a quick once over, the scowl on her chubby but defined face made him smirk. Wasn't one long lost sibling enough and why did they have to be so weak. He knew he must've taken all the good genes from Tarble but if they were truly related, she'd be the eldest, she had no excuse.

If my father truly sent her away because of what this letter says, he glanced quickly at the browning letter in his right palm, I'm almost positive it had something to do with her weakness as well. She would have been a disgrace.

"Don't call me brother," Vegeta practically spat the last word. "Only my family addresses me as anything other than Vegeta." He broke her, he knew he did. The way her fist shook in tiny little balls, she had to be crying... pathetic.

"Why shouldn't I call you whatever the hell I want!" Cyler's head darted up; flashing anger in her dark eyes. "I am a princess, same as you are prince." She eyed the others over, "and not much of one if this is your company."

It was on thing to claim to be a princess but to mock him, a true prince, was another.

"Fine," Vegeta ground out through clenched teeth. "Let's you say are a princess," His right hand moved in a circular motion to show his hypothetic meaning. "But of what?"

Uh-oh, Trunks thought, now she's going get it.

"Have you ever in your strange little life seen another Saiyan, besides Kakarott and me?" He circled around Cyler predatorily. "Do you even know what you are, really? You have no idea what my race was!"

Cyler had had enough, brother or not, he was being a total ass. "Was never given a chance to know, so don't act all high and mighty. Anyway if I'm the princess of nothing...that makes you the prince of the like." In a split second Cyler was off the ground and felt constricted around her neck.

Vegeta could have killed her right there. Snap her neck and problem solved. But the look of terror on the young girl's face made him loosen his grip, slightly. "Cyler, was it?" He asked, his voice teeming with killing intent. "Even if we are siblings your still as low class as Kakarott to me."

He let go of her tiny neck that was now bruised to purple. She instinctively put her hands up to her injury, soothing it slowly. Nothing more was said by the two as Cyler sluggishly pulled herself to her feet.

Vegeta turned his back to her ignoring the disapproving glares from the other Z fighters. She might not have been as easy to handle as Tarble but easy none the less.

"Trunks you're coming too." Vegeta barked, "As for the rest of you, stay out of my way."

* * *

A/N: That's to my reviewers you ROCK!


	5. Chapter 5: So be it

"One day you will do things for me that you hate. That is what it means to be family." - Jonathan Safran Foer

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing. But I guess Cyler is a good consultation prize.

Cyler is pronounced as "Sigh-Ler."

Chapter 5: So be it

Vegeta strode off into the house to find Bulma; still pretty pissed about Cyler's loose tongue. That girl would learn to respect him, even if it was out of fear.

Trunks stumbled over to Cyler; holding a hand out for her to steady herself. She was still a little wobbly from Vegeta's assault. Cyler looked at his hand cautiously and eventually smacked it away.

"I don't need your help," She snapped at him. At this point he was one of the only people she was willing to take her anger out on. Never had she been so humiliated in her entire life. I supposed to be feared, honored not walked upon and choked. But the thing that got to her the most was how weak she was. She hadn't actually ever been in a fight; the organisms on the planets she visited usual cowered on sight of her. There was no need to fight.

But now seeing and being on the receiving end of such strength, she knew she was nothing compared to Vegeta. And knowing that only pissed her off more.

"Hey," Trunks hissed at the way his gesture was dismissed. "I was trying to help you! And judging by your Ki you need all the help you can get!"

That's it that was it! First Vegeta mortified her in front of everyone. Now this purple haired weirdo decided it was his turn to take blows at her confidence. There was no way she'd loose to him!

"And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?" All past injuries aside; Cyler stood up straight and looked trunks dead in his eyes, a smirk etching her features. But the boy didn't flinch, he just narrowed his eyes.

"If you're thinking about fighting me," Trunks inquired, "That wouldn't be in your best interest." Before the actual fight could ensure, Vegeta's voice echoed through their ears.

"If you two aren't behind in two seconds," The threat was unfinished as the two children high tailed it to Vegeta in half that. "You two better keep up."

The twists and turns down the complicated hallways made Cyler's head spin. And the swiftness of both her company made her feel worse. Why do I have to be the only one who knows nothing of this place, she whined mentally. It seems as if they've done this plenty of times. Little did Cyler know, they have done this plenty of times.

"Woman," Vegeta bellowed; barging into Bulma's home lab as he often did. Whether he was asking for repairs for the Gravity room or grown-up things, this happened a lot.

"Yes Veggie," Bulma sang sweetly and at that very moment Cyler.

"I guess your family does call anything but Vegeta." Cyler's voice was sly as she quoted the prince. Vegeta mumbled low cursed, some in different languages. Bulma watched the situation with full blown amusement. This girl got Vegeta so flustered every time that little girl looked at him. Bulma liked her.

"Find out if she's," Vegeta pointed at Cyler agitatedly, "related to me. And if she is truly a Saiyan."

Bulma's eyes bulged out of her head. "Wait wha-" Then she saw it, the fuzzy brown "belt", spiky hair, and weird armor with unbelievable shoulder pads. Who needed a test, "She's Saiyan, can't you see her tail?!" Bulma made a gesture similar to show girl at a car show.

"Of course I see it, woman!" Vegeta barked, "But if YOU have forgotten Planet Vegeta was destroyed a long time ago...SHE'S EIGHT!"

Bulma fell back out of her chair, only to be caught by Vegeta. "Calm yourself, dammit. It's not good for you or the baby!"

A purple blur was beside both of them in an instant. "Baby," Trunks shrieked; bouncing on balls of his feet.

Vegeta game him a look as if silently asking 'Do you have a head injury?' "Yes, a baby. What did you think about at the landing site, boy?"

Realization hit Trunks like a ton of bricks. Well, more like a ton of elephants. Bricks do this no justice. "Ooh." Trunks put his right hand on his mom's stomach. A grin traced his features before he began to quietly giggle. "I-I feel her."

"Her," Bulma shouted; jumping out of Vegeta's arms. Cyler clamped both hands over her ears, Kami these people yell a lot. "Finally," Bulma said while doing a happy dance, "no more training, and no more fighting; just shopping."

Cyler stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her armored chest. "Can we get on with the test already?" Bulma suppressed a giggle at Cyler's menacingly cute scowl.

That girl sure does act like Vegeta, Bulma thought fondly. "Sorry," She said shaking her thoughts off, "And I didn't catch your name." Bulma smiled towards Cyler.

"My name is Cyler and I am the prin-never mind." Cyler quickly reconsidered her sentence because of Vegeta's boring glare, "Just Cyler."

Bulma let out a high pitched squeal of pure delight. "You are just adorable!" She tore across the room to pinch Cyler's cheeks. But in the process of squeezing the life out of the young girl's chunky face, she spotted a deep purple ring around her neck. Bulma stopped clasping Cyler's cheeks and tilted her neck to get a better look. Yup, Bulma thought, that's a bruise.

"What happened to you?" Bulma asked, as straight forward as ever.

Vegeta immediately knew what his noisy mate had set her prying eyes on this time. The bruise he left Cyler for being a brat. She was lucky she lived through that, he was aiming to kill. But with his luck the little ankle bitter would rat him out and then it would be him who would be trying to survive.

"Nothing," Cyler ground out hoarsely. Vegeta's eye visibly twitched. Why did this girl just lie for him? He tried to kill her! He needed no one's pity or protection and especially not a mentally injured eight year old wanna-be-saiyan. "It's been on my neck since I got here."

Bulma knew she was lying, that was plain to see. But why would she lie? Bulma wouldn't push it until she got to know the child better. The better you know someone the better chance you have at knowing their business.

Cyler unconsciously rubbed her right cheek. "You are a woman of science, are you not?" Bulma nodded swiftly. The girl really wanted to hurt the woman but decided against it. She noticed the care Vegeta showed her and didn't want to be on the receiving end of his rage again. "Then behave as such."

Bulma flinched at the deadly serious tone the girl used. She was much to reserve for age.

"What's science without a little fun?!" Bulma shot back after a few seconds.

"Safe." Cyler dead panned, "Now on with it. I want this over with already, if you don't mind?" Although her words were proper her tone was belittling towards Bulma.

This girl, Bulma thought, little girls shouldn't act this way.


	6. Chapter 6: You're family

"Pick your head up princess your tiara is falling."- Random quote

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters, sadly.

Cyler is pronounced as "Sigh-Ler."

Chapter 6: You're Family

Cyler tapped her foot impatiently at the show before her. First, this woman dare lay her hands on her face. Then, she was too busy celebrating to pay attention to matter at hand. Cyler could care less about a young girl being brought into the world. The only thing she wanted was to be honored, feared, respected, and maybe even worshiped. Is that too much to ask for? Not in Cyler's opinion. She refused to be treated like Vegeta, some prince he is. These beings run over him and he doesn't even realize. Cyler wouldn't be like that, ever.

"Are you going to determine if I am a Princess or not," Cyler's unmistakable irritation evident on her face. Her eyes narrowed more as she notice Bulma's pitying glaze burning her body. Oh, how she wished to pop those blue orbs out of Bulma's head.

Bulma shook to get back on focus to the matter at hand, as if awaken by Cyler's crippling glare. It wasn't like the beautiful genius to be off task. "Oh...um...sorry," Bulma conceded dizzyingly. "I'll get on with the test." She turned towards the two males in the room, "If you wouldn't mind leaving us to get on with it."

She didn't have to ask twice because they were out of the room in a blink of an eye. Bulma distractedly walked over to the lab's sink and turned on the faucet. Her hands fumbled as a question popped into her mind. "Cyler, if you're a saiyan-"

"I am a saiyan," Cyler dead-panned.

"Anyway," Bulma ground out, not one to enjoy being cut off, she continued. "Where have you been all this time? And how did you get here now?"

Cyler breathed out in exasperation, turning her back to Bulma in the process. That was none of her business! Cyler's mind was racing with her best insults to throw the woman's way. Then she realized she didn't know the answer to either of Bulma's questions. Where was I, how do I get here? Cyler's brow ceased with worry for her own state of mind. But she quickly tossed that train of thought off its tracks. It simply wasn't supposed to be told to the woman, yes that's it, and she wasn't crazy at all.

"My life before now is none of your concern." Cyler's tone was cold and too mature for her young age. Such maturity could only be rewarded through trails of pain. "Your only worry, woman is that you get this test over with."

The clicking of Bumla's heels rounded to the front of Cyler. She leaned forward and giving Cyler a much unneeded view of her chest. "Look, I was just not prepared to see a little girl that had warrior scars and a bad attitude to boot!"

Cyler gave Bulma a phony smile that just screamed "bite me" before replying. "Happy now, I would appreciate it if you hurried and proved my worthiness to my brother."

"Fine, just change in a robe so I can begin testing you."

Cyler changed into a hospital gown and plopped herself back on the medical bed. Bulma then proceeded to swab her mouth with a cotton swab and then she took blood. After an hour of waiting Bulma finally called the boys back into the examine room.

Vegeta walked into the lab with his head held high. He was a prince and he had to show Cyler that he was not a push over. Although he already proved that to her once before, he smirked in her direction, making her fill with anger and resentment. She unconsciously brought her hand to her neck, rubbing it slightly.

"Well, boys and girl, the testing is done!" Bulma said bubbling over with excitement; she loved knowing things other people didn't. "Can I get a drum roll please?" Trunks immediately ran to her desk making a drum roll for his mother. "Thank you and the answer to the most anticipated question is in my hand." Bulma flopped around the brown folder in her hands tapping Vegeta on the nose with it while doing so. He growled at her and she smiled in response.

"On with it woman," He demanded impatiently.

"Okay, okay don't get your panties in a bunch, lover boy." Vegeta's cheeks flushed when he heard Cyler sneer at the name Bulma gave him.

"J-Just read the damn file." Vegeta ground out through clenched teeth.

Bulma opened the folder slower than necessary, making Cyler inch up on the bed she was sitting on. "Vegeta," Bulma smiled harder than usual and began bouncing on her heels. "Vegeta, she's your- I mean you have a-"

"No, no no." He shook his finger at her while walking toward her. He snatched the file from Bulma's hand and read it himself:

Cyler and Vegeta DNA: Match

Close relative: Sister

Vegeta threw the file on the ground with a huff. He approached Cyler faster than hell on wheels and snatched her up with one hand. He held her up by the front of her armor and got dangerously close to her bruised neck.

"Apparently your 'family'," He spat at her, "But don't expect me to accept a weakling like you so easily." He threw her back on the bed and stormed out of Bulma's lab. Once again he had a sibling that was weaker, no inferior to him in every way possible. This was just not his day.

After Vegeta left the room Bulma gave Cyler a hug. "It's okay since we know you're family now you'll have a place to stay. Oh we could also go shopping and do something with this unruly hair of yours."

Cyler swatted away Bulma's hand, but Bulma could see the sadness in her face. "Get away from me, I-I don't need any one's help so leave me the fuck alone!" Cyler ran out of the room before anyone could her tears. Warriors don't cry if Vegeta saw this he'd only be proven right, she was weak. She knew she was weak, but she'd get stronger. Cyler promised herself while she ran through the maze of a house that she'd get stronger.

She ran her finger across her neck, even if it was only to pay back Vegeta for what he did to her. She knew one thing though she was a saiyan and a princess at that.


	7. Chapter 7: Inner Strength

"_You never know how strong you are... until being strong is the only choice you have." _― Cayla Mills

Disclaimer: I own shoes and socks that go inside of them. :)

Cyler is pronounced: Sigh-Ler

Chapter 7: Inner strength

* * *

Cyler continued to pump her legs through the long curved hallways. She was distraught and actually quite pissed. Every time she tried to look on the bright side of things, Vegeta's smug face popped into her head. The bad part was the burning sensation she got on her neck every time she saw or thought of him. Why'd he do that to her, if she was weak why even waste his time causing harm to her. She felt like the bruises were like a branding of the true nature of the Saiyan Prince, and her strength as a whole.

She slammed open door after door, looking for an exit from this accursed place in which Vegeta called 'home'. This was too much for her to handle, her legs began to wobble, and Vegeta was too much for her. For a second she thought about just blasting a hole through any wall and high tailing it out of there. Then she got a grip and realized that doing that would only give Vegeta a reason to kick her butt again.

"I hate that smug BASTARD!" She screamed with all the malice her child like voice could muster. She had finally made it into the kitchen and kept repeating this phrase louder every time.

* * *

Krillin walked over to Eighteen holding Marron's hand. "That was crazy, I wonder if that kid's okay. I mean I know Vegeta isn't 'Mr. Sunshine' but that was way over board." Krillin let go of his daughter's hand and allowed her to run over to her mother. "It's like come on she might even be his sister!"

Eighteen opened her mouth to respond but Cyler voice echoed through instead.

"I hate the SMUG BASTARD!" Cyler flung open the sliding glass door; knocking it off its hinges and shattering it in the process. Everyone looked up to see Cyler seething with anger. She snapped her head in the direction of Krillin. "And I damn sure don't need your pathetic sympathy either!"

Krillin took a step back; bumping into Eighteen, who looked ready to blow a fuse. "I don't care if you're Vegeta's sister or not, apologize to my husband."

Cyler breathed heavily from her nostrils, "That's funny because Vegeta doesn't care either!" She shot off into the sky and flew away. Trunks rushed into the back yard soon after, and shot off in pursuit of his eight year old aunt. It was weird being one year older than your aunt.

* * *

Cyler landing in a forest and began demolishing trees. Some got attacked with Ki blasts others got pummeled with kicks and round houses. Its save to say after Cyler blow some steam it was a waste land and no longer a forest. She hunched over trying to catch her breath as sweat trickled from her brow.

"Hey," Trunks whispered in ear her from behind. She instinctively gave him a kick to his man parts and began walking away from him. "What was that for?" He asked; his voice an octave higher than usual.

"Don't sneak up behind." She dead panned.

"It isn't my fault you can't sense energy like everybody else." He said rolling his eyes in her direction.

"Whatever just leave."

Trunks took a look at his surrounding before laughing mockingly, "Can't beat up my dad so you beat up trees?" He squatted down and picked up a hand full of ash and sprinkling it back onto the ground. "You know you are pretty weak-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Let me finish, I was going to say, but you can get stronger."

Cyler's tail twitched slightly and Trunks knew he had got her attention. "All you got to do you almost die." Cyler spun around to see Trunk in her face smirking. That stupid smirk looked just like Vegeta's stupid one.

"What are you..?"

"Look since you're a full blood saiyan, if you almost die and recover you'll before stronger. Trust me my dad has almost died a lot of times." Cyler smiled at this, just the thought of Vegeta writhing in pain made her happy. "He even almost got killed by that guy Krillin you yelled at earlier, when he first came to Earth."

"Really?" She giggled like a child. It was sad that the only time she acted giddy like a girl was over war and death. Trunks nodded knowingly and reached out his hand towards her.

"So, aunty you want to give it a go?"

She grabbed his hand and shook it in return, "Why not?" To his surprised she began clenching his hand tighter and tighter. "But you better not kill me."

"Or what, you're come back from the dead and kill me," Although it wouldn't be that hard given the Dragon Balls and all. "Fine I won't kill you, purposely, anyway.

* * *

"Alright then on with it," Cyler lifted her arms to her sides, while Trunks powered up a Ki blast. She closed her eyes tightly and started grinding her teeth. Trunks finished powering up his attacked and released full force towards Cyler's abdomen. Cyler could hear the whizzing noise the ball was making as it approached her. The heat from the energy within it was making her sweat.

Then she felt it. The blast ripped through her stomach, ripping the life out of her in an instant. She opened her eyes slightly, it was blurry and the world was crooked. She could see Trunks rushing towards her with a panic look. He kept saying something like he 'didn't think this through'. She slowly traced her hands to her stomach, there was a hole.

A hole...a hole in her stomach...

THERE WAS A HOLE IN HER STOMACH!

Her eyes became wide with panic. She was going to die, why did see listen to Trunks? Did she really want to hurt Vegeta that badly?

Oh, what's this, blackness clouding my vision? That's not good.

Cyler fell to her knees before falling flat on her face.

No, she thought, this isn't good at all.

* * *

A/N: Shout out to Gogglegirl for the idea, I worked from your forest idea, thanks!

I appreciate all the reviews and thanks for being patient with my unscheduled updates!


	8. Chapter 8: a little R&R

"_And you? When will you begin that long journey into yourself?"_ – Rumi

Disclaimer: I own nothing, heh heh or do I?

Cyler is pronounced: Sigh-Ler

Chapter 8: Resolve and Repercussions

* * *

Bulma was on the hunt for a short spiky haired saiyan prince. Boy did she have a few choice words for him. She was walking so hard through the building that her heel clicks echoed off the walls. Bulma knew exactly where Vegeta was.

Destination: Gravity Room

The clicks on the carpet went from tile to the silence of grass. Bulma was outside and was a few steps away from the gravity room. She walked up the stairs to the pod structure and started beating on the door.

"Vegeta, let me in!" Bulma screamed using his real name. She barely did that unless she was pissed. That didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta either.

"No," He decided it was in his best interest to avoid whatever was troubling her at the moment.

Bulma growled before smiling slyly and punching and kicking the door randomly.

"Oh no," Bulma faked, "I'm about to fall down the stairs!"

The door flung open and Vegeta quickly grabbed hold of Bulma' pulling her close. He pulled back from her slightly to see her face. She was smiling... that damned woman tricked me!

"Now that you're outside, I have a question to ask you," Bulma's face deadly serious now. Vegeta closed his eyes and breathed out slowly.

"What is it now," Although he already knew Bulma wasn't one to forget things.

"Why did you hurt Cyler? She's your sister for Dende's sake." He was going to reply with a simple: 'I wasn't sure she was my sister.' But he knew she'd say: 'That's no excuse!'

So instead he decided to be blunt, "Look at that moment I wanted to kill her," Bulma gasped, "But I didn't so be happy."

Bulma shook her head side to side, "I can't believe you!" She lifted her head to look him dead in the eyes, blue and onyx battling each other. "I thought you were smarter than that." Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at her. What did this have to do with his intelligence; it was more a matter of instincts.

"Why kill her if you want to preserve your saiyan race?"

That's when it hit him she was right, the woman was right. Although the saiyan population was still in the single digits, one more helped. From what he found out today she was a noble, high class saiyan. That meant her genes were strong, even if she wasn't. That meant that Cyler could not die, at least not on his watch.

Why didn't I think of this before, he asked himself. Because you where to busy being an ass to notice, his inner self answered. He growled inwardly, SHUT UP!

"You really need to apologize to her," Bulma chastised.

"I will," Vegeta answered plainly.

"I mean honestly that's just terrible, you should've seen her sad little face when she left. How dare you say 'I will'? The least you can do is- wait-what?" Bulma finally realized what he said. "You will?

"Yes, I must, not for her sake but for my races sake."

* * *

It was everywhere the blood kept oozing out. Man I didn't think this through, Trunks thought to himself. When mom finds out about this I'm as good as dead. He glanced at his right arm which Cyler was limply hung over. Maybe that was a bad analogy.

Trunks held on to Cyler tighter, the blood from her was making it hard to keep a grip on her. There was so much of it on his clothes, face and he bet it was in his hair too. His problems were nothing compared to Cyler's condition, her hair was caked with blood and her eyes were glazed over. Dirt littered her chubby face and wound, in short, Trunks had to hurry.

'I'm sorry," He thought, _'you might be my aunt, but I'm older than you. I should've known. My mom's a genius for Dende's sake.'_ He sighed. _'I guess that just means I'm not one.'_

'_Hang in there, please.'_

* * *

_Blackness...I hate to dark, it was dark for so long, I just came into the light again. But the darkness is all I know, my brother hates me, I might as well sleep some more._

_NO! I can't I'm a princess I have to be alert. My parents gave me away to protect me. But all I know how to do is scare people. It's terrible no one's afraid of me here. I guess it's best to sleep._

* * *

Vegeta snapped his head up towards the sky. Bulma giggles slightly, "Don't tell be its twins this time."

"No woman, that girl is hurt badly. Trunks is on his way here. Go prepare your medical room." Bulma was shocked but ran as fast as she could to her lab.

'_I hope Cyler's okay, what happened?'_

* * *

Vegeta shot off into the sky and before long he was directly in front of a bloody Trunks and Cyler. "What the hell happened boy?" Trunks halted suddenly and started to mumble things.

"Um, no time for that dad she's dying. You fly faster than me, take her to mom!" Vegeta knew Trunks was avoiding eye contact and the subject, but he took hold of Cyler none the less. As he flew toward Capsule Corp. his stomach was in knots, he couldn't believe he tried to kill her before. Just looking at her limp body made him sick, he didn't realize it yet, but even though she was weak she was still family. Now that he thought about it Bulma was weak but he tolerated her, and he still didn't know if his unborn child would be weak or not. Maybe he just had to accept Cyler as one of his family members that couldn't defend themselves, well at least for now.

* * *

'_What... I see light. I got to get to it; I hate the dark, it's warmer now too, I feel safe.'_

* * *

Vegeta landed and ran straight to Bulma's lab. While he was running Cyler grabbed his arm and muttered, 'warm'. When he arrived at the lab he saw all the Z fighters gathered around the area. Korin rushed over to Bulma, who took the senzu he gave her and melted it down to a liquid.

Vegeta cleared his throat and Bulma's eyes filled with tears when she saw Cyler's condition. She gestured toward the medical bed and the warriors made a path for Vegeta to walk through.

He placed Cyler on the bed and turned away from her. He shouldn't care about here health, but he did.

Bulma prepared an I.V. that had the melted senzu in it and attached to Cyler. The wounds slowly started to close and heal, but Cyler didn't wake up.

"Why isn't she waking up," Chi-Chi asked while crying hysterically.

"She lost to much blood," Bulma answered; worse off than Chi-Chi, "She might not wake up."

Trunks fell to his knees crying and Goten ran to his side, trying to say that Cyler will be okay. Trunks wasn't having it through. It was his fault; if she died he'd never forgive himself.

* * *

A/N: WOW! I'm on a roll!

Review!


End file.
